Carmim
by Papillon Holie
Summary: Vamos voar por um mundo sem fim, nem que para isso tenhamos que ir para o fim do mundo' Ela iria até o fim do mundo por ele. GinxMatsu


**Carmim**

* * *

Ele estava de pé entre os escombros do campo de batalha deserto, o doce cheiro de sangue flutuava ao seu redor. Ele parecia sentir prazer ao exalar tão enjoativo perfume.

O ar estava pesado, uma inquietante tranqüilidade estava pairando na atmosfera, sufocando-a.

Lentamente, ela levantou a cabeça, ainda com alguns pingos de sangue sobre seus lábios, Rangiku reuniu toda a força que conseguiu, pôs-se de pé e encarou o sorriso cínico de Gin.

Ela respirou com dificuldades, mas ainda assim ele olhou-a indiferente. Novamente, empunhou sua zampakutou e mirou no corpo do ex-capitão.

- Vejo você por aí, Rangiku...

Ela não deu ouvidos as palavras do rapaz e avançou até ele.

Ele não moveu um músculo, apenas sorriu. Seu sorriso habitual, como qualquer outro que já havia lançado a ela, impenetrável, inabalável, insensível. Quase não acreditou quando sua Haineko estava frente a frente ao coração dele.

- Desculpe...

Sua garganta estava seca.

- Eu posso te matar agora. A qualquer momento... - ela disse em um fôlego só, pressionando a ponta de sua zampakutou no peito dele.

- Então, você vai me esquecer... Rangiku?

Sua voz era calma e estável.

- Você... Você não passa de um traidor para mim! - disse com a voz trêmula, tentando mantê-la firme. A voz que ouvia e perturbava todas as noites seus sonhos estava a sua frente, em carne e osso, tão próxima, mas tão distante...

Ela tentou manter sua mão firme em sua zampakutou, tentou empunhá-la para frente mas não conseguia, tinha medo. Mas ela tinha que fazê-lo, ela tinha que matar esse homem que havia traído a Soul Society.

Sua consciência estava oscilando.

Era doloroso, toda essa luta mental.Ele sorri e de repente quebra o silêncio.

- Então, você não vai me perdoar, Rangiku?

Ela não respondeu. Ela estava consciente do fato de que se fosse atraída pela lábia dele, estaria quebrando as próprias defesas automaticamente e entregando-se a mercê, tornando-se uma traidora.

Um suave som emitido a partir de seus lábios. Talvez um suspiro. Arregalou seus olhos.

- Não vou me lamentar... - ele murmurou - Se a última pessoa que eu ver for você, Rangiku...

E de repente, algo quente floresceu em seu peito, violentamente espumante na escuridão. Amargamente doce.

Seus olhos curvados em um sorriso, não como todos que ele havia usado como todos os anos. Não cruel, não violentamente mal, não falsamente frio. Foi um sorriso que era verdadeiro e sincero, purificado de todos os pecados e injustiças.

Inclinando-se para frente, seus lábios encostaram-se aos dela inocentemente, e em um último sussurro, disse a ela:

- Você vai me perdoar, Rangiku? E você não irá se esquecer... De mim?

Ele sorriu mais ainda, enquanto o vento tratava de fazer o serviço de levar as palavras mais profundamente ao coração da ruiva.

- Gin...

- Vejo você por aí... Rangiku...

- D-Des... Desculpe...

Ela sentiu o calor dele junto ao seu corpo dispersar-se como pétalas carmins ao seu redor. Ela abraçou-o, tentando evitar inutilmente que a vida fosse embora, que todos os momentos que passaram juntos fossem apagados em vão da memória do shinigami.

Em vão.

Lágrimas escorriam por seu rosto e misturava-se ao sangue. E ela murmurou seu nome de novo, e de novo, e de novo, em um sussurro desesperado. Lentamente, levantou sua zampakutou, os pingos de sangue que insistiam cair ao solo.

- Você não vai me perdoar Gin... Mas... Eu nunca me esquecerei de você!

E ele havia sido sua luz, seu desejo e sua esperança para o futuro por muito tempo. Lentamente, pediu um perdão desesperado aos que deixaria para trás. Sorridente, ela caiu ao solo com o corpo de seu amado junto a si, vendo o céu azul sumir lentamente em uma paisagem negra.

Com apenas pétalas de uma rosa carmim sobrevoando o seu redor.

-

-

-

-

_Traidor, canalha, falso, enganador...  
Ninguém tem o direito de chamá-lo assim,  
ninguém o conheceu como eu conheci  
e ninguém o amou como eu amei._

-

-

-

-

**Disclaimer:** Bleach não me pertence. (não tenho capacidade para tanto)

**Com a palavra, a autora:** Uma fic que eu achei que ficaria _mofando_ no meu mp4 (sim, use seus aparelhos como pendrive, você leva até pro quinto dos infernos e caso o pc vá ser formatado, nada acontecerá ù.u) Ah sim, voltando, essa fic eu fiz acho que uns seis meses atrás... Tive que retocar uma coisa aqui, outra ali, nada que se compromete o final. Mas enfim, o último verso foi feito por mim (solta o Shakespeare) mas, enfim, acho que devo ter ouvido isso em algum canto, achei que combinava com o momento Death Fic. Apesar do Gin ser um cachorro, canalha, sem vergonha, eu acho ele legal pra chuchu n.n/ embora eu tenha minhas suspeitas, afinal, o cara larga um mulherão como a Matsumoto pra seguir um _homem_ e ainda o Aizen? Aaaah não, me poupem, fiquei assustada com as minhas próprias conclusões u.u"

_**Reviews?**__Obrigada a todos que leram._


End file.
